The Continuation
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: the world has fallen into despair. The justice league was pushed back by the Evil league of Luthor. their only chance to win the war lies in the existence of heroes all around the multiuniverses but, they must act quickly for luthor is doing the same. Collecting and allying the different supervillains in the multiuniverse to conquer and destroy the world.


**Title: The Continuation**

**Summary: **the world has fallen into despair. The justice league was pushed back by the Evil league of Luthor. their only chance to win the war lies in the existence of heroes all around the multiuniverses but, they must act quickly for luthor is doing the same. Collecting and allying the different supervillains in the multiuniverse to conquer and destroy the world.

**DISCLAIMER: **WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELOW!

**A/N: **Written for our Creative Writing class. Hope you all enjoy! English isn't our first language, and well, there are some tagalog slang words included in this story. If there are any mistakes, please, forgive us for that. Review!

* * *

The Justice League led by Superman was fiercely deteriorated by the alliance Of Lex Luthor. The world was doomed. The Sky gritted in agony. The battle started with the greasing death of Batman by the crazy Joker with his Future-Advance Electro Beam. This event deeply angered our hero, Superman. Calling all the members of the Justice League to blast an all out war with his greatest enemy, Luthor.

Pleased with the fact that emotions carried Superman to his dangerous decoy, Luthor then commanded to bring all the Kryptonite that his alliance has gathered for years. The plan was diabolical. Flash has successfully sneaked off to the headquarters of the villain, but at back of him, a punch with blazing fire kissed his face after beckoning. It was Zandiablo, a man of fire. Flash then escaped but with great wound in his right leg because of the metal wall he hit after the punch. He reported to Wonderwoman what happened in the tryst of the enemies. He said that Batman is not yet dead. He has been tortured in a sulfuric airborne cell. He added that if they wont retrieve him, he will not last because the Sulfuric acid has very hazardous damage to internal organs if continuously inhaled.

The heroes went to their Space Teleportation Garment to immediately jump to Earth from their Watch Tower. Green Lantern, the leader of the front lines, compressed all the beaming heroes to have a mega laser in destroying enemy's first layer of defense in the south coast of Africa. Oppressor as Braniac, counter attacked the platoon of SuperMan in the east with his battalion of sub-braniac robots, delaying their landing. The wicked enemy created a thick barrier with tiny bits of kryptonite imprinted in all sides. Captain Atom knew that Superman can't go further, so he requested him to take his place as the commander of the going platoon. Superman agreed. He immediately back off and went to the northern battle.

Meanwhile at the north,Hawk Girl jumped and smashed Chazem in his face with his staff. Blown building to building, Chazam still stands like it was nothing. He goes under land to create a confusion to Hawk Girl. When Chazam was already right under her feet, he quickly stretch an upper cut that almost sliced the jaw of Hawk Girl. She was thrown upward. Chazam was about to give his consecutive blow that will finish the heroine, when a hand stopped the speed of his fist. It's Superman! Holding tightly Chazam's arm, he whirled him around and threw him to the ground. A great distribution of rocks and stones were scattered. Chazam, while still thinking if it was really him standing, Superman appeared in his front like a lightning,and gave him the punch that distorted his face side ward down to earth. Hawk girl expressed her gratitude to the hero.

After the glorious victory over Chazam, Superman was channeled through mind by Mazaredo (a masked guy who is the leader of the intel sensor squad of the Justice League) to pass a very important message.

" Superman! Wonderwoman's squad is under attack with an unknown enemy. It is recorded that the humanoid has an enormous strength. Only Jay Panday is left standing with her!"

"Ok, Im on it!", going straight to the mountain ranges of Andes 10 o'clock from where he is, a turbo speed was executed by the hero to quickly land on the spot where the hideous enemy was choking the two dying patriots in neck by his metallic skin hands.

"I.. Im .. so..rry.. ba.. Bat.." Wonderwoman has only seconds to struggle or die. She was about to faint when Jay Panday shouted..

"YOU $#$# !~ SUPERMAN IS COMING YOU # !# !"

"Huh?" The villain was puzzled.

"Eat this Luthor!"

BAAAAGGAAAMM!

Flying like a racing jet plane carrying the winding power of his fist, Superman twisted the face of Luthor by the sway of his mega punch! The villain didn't stand the impact that he was thrown and made holes through mountains.

"You two alright?"-Superman

"Yes Clark. Thank you!"-Wonderwoman

"Salamat po Mayor! Hehe!"-Jay Panday

While giving regards to each other and wiping their bodies from the debris, not about kilometers away, an explosion from the place where the enemy lied made the heroes covered themselves by their hands because of the flying rocks towards them.

"He disappeared. Dont let your guards down!"-Superman

"Let's go to triangular defense!"-Wonderwoman

"Putragis! Ambaho ng hininga ng kapreng yun!"-Jay Panday

In a triangular defense mode, the three heroes faced their 3 designated corner of position ready for the next move of the enemy. The native swordsman sensed the villain and shouted...

"He is in our middle!"

"It is really unpleasant to greet me that way Superman, you will die here!" Luthor,triggering his kryptonite bullet cannon coming out from his android body, it tormented our hero and drastiscally decreased his power that he just automatically fell to the ground and fainted!

Jay Panday trying to turn the tide, shifted his mystic sword to a huge base ball bat with sharp spikes and swayed it to the villain. But in correct timing, Lex Luthor stop it with the magnetic repulsion that made Wonderwoman along with Jay Panday thrown hardly, hitting to the wall of rocks.

Lex Luthor, laughing for a momentous victory, dragged Superman in the air!

"The world will witness how I break the man of steel!" The enemy raised his kryptonite spear, looking all over the place. Thinking no one could stop him now.

"DIEEEE!"

"HUUHH?"

"Dont you ever touch my friend!" Wonderwoman, glowed with his yellow aura! She is now filled with astonishing power! Stopping the spear only with his golden ward bracelet, she locked multiple punches to the enemy! Breaking the armored suit of the villain, Lex Luthor touches the earth and was severely destroyed by our heroine, Wonderwoman!

"Dude, shave your hair first! " Said wonderwoman to the losing villain while placing Superman and Jay panday on the ground.

The supreme leader of the villain squad was already defeated. The other squadron of villains also retreated. The other heroes got to the enemy's base and untied Batman. And Justice League won again!

.

.

.

.

for now.

.

.

.

Back in the watch tower, the justice league was called into a meeting by Batman.

" everyone, i Have some important information for all of you" batman said while lying down in the stretcher.

"what is it my friend?" asked Superman

"I know Luthor's Super duper evil plan."

" What?!" all of them exclaimed

"He called his plan... The Last Sunset" said Batman in a very grim way.

"its like it came from Jupiter." said Jay Panday

"I'll Explain" said batman

" The Last Sunset aims to gather around all the super villains around the world and the worlds beyond that. Luthor has managed to get information on super transmutations that can open the portals to the multiverse or the millions of universe. that way he can gather not only the super villains in this world but also on the parallel universe too. and he thought of the name of this project while searching for hidden Kryptonite in Jupiter so it really came from Jupiter." explained Batman

"Well then. Im assigning you Superman to seach for the heroes of all universe and parallel universe and bring them here to get ready for war." ordered the Ultimate Martian John Jones.

"Ill open the Multiverse portal then." said dorctor Strange who became friends with the justice League after their battle and started Chanting strange words

"ahMu Lahbi Didyao"

Then suddently Superman was sucked into a small hole out of nowhere. a blue hole appeared and sucked down Superman into a whirlpool like manner. much like how the masks spins around. and around. and around. and around. and around.

And so Superman was in this state when he suddently saw a speck of light from afar and with his super speed, he launches himself, still spinning, to the light and entered it.

##

It was dark. Superman cannot see a thing, in his mind, he thought of all the nothingness he felt when he was stabbed by a kryptonite, then he thought of an idea. He opened his eyes.

the universe he was on now has a lighter than that of his own. He stand up and took a step- which he immedietly realized was a very big mistake. As soon as his foot touched the ground, the ground splitted in two and the ground cracked open and it tore apart the near by mountain.

Knowing that, he flew to the mountain range to sought his own and on his flight he found a large Pyteranosaurus. Shocked at the size of what he saw, Superman suddently rushed to punch the pyteranosaurus rex in the stomach and put it to sleep.

"TOTO!" yelled someone from a distance

Superman used his magnifying vision to view who bellowed such loud sound and found someone flying towards him in break neck speed. someone who has a pitch black hair. Superman gaped at what he saw next, he saw the guy's hair turn golden yellow and the guy's eyes turned green.

just then, he remembered the stories of Doctor Strange while it was traveling across the parallel universes. The stories of the Super Saiyans which are like the clan of Superman in terms of everything in their respective universes.

someone also with unrivaled power is in front of his eyes.

"whats your name?" asked Superman while he flew away being chased by the unknown man.

"my name is Goku, Son Goku! and I'll get my revenge for TOTO you bastard!" bellowed Goku at Superman.

Superman halted his flight and so as Goku.

Superman knew he needed to test the strength of this man before he could believe his eyes.

"fight me." said superman in an order-ish voice.

"I'll defeat you" said Goku while emitting a strange golden aura that superman has first ever seen. he knew his opponent is of different caliber this time.

"HAAAAAA!" yelled Goku while he rushed, fist closed, to Superman as superman did the same.

their fists clashed, the ground shook from the shock of their collision, the black clouds engulfing the area backed away from their bump and left an illusion that there is a small oasis among the black clouds surrounding the two great warriors who are now exchanging fists so powerful that it can determine the fate of the world.

Superman was taken aback from his opponent's overwhelming aura. He knew that this creature hasn't really shown his full potential. Superman was serious in going all out in this battle. he absorbed the unfamiliar sun's energy to his body. he felt strange. for once in his life, his body was as light as a feather. he rushed to Goku to give the enemy a quick blow but unfortunately was blocked by the saiyan hero.

"if fists wont work on you, maybe this will" superman yelled at goku. red hot beam was being focused on superman's eyes. he knew for himself that it is not the usual laser beam that he spurts when he fight in his universe. this one is 100 times better than that. goku realized what superman is trying to do and did a pose superman has never seen in his life."kaaaaaaa" Goku shouted. superman was starstruck by the power that his opponent has. an overwhelming power even the gods can't comprehend into. he focused more power into his eyes to match the power Goku is showing."meeeeee" goku shouted again and this time,the power he holds has been quadrupled. superman absorbed another of the sun's energy and focused it into his eyes. he knew he won't win this battle but he wants to know the full potential of his opponent. "haaaa...meeeeeee" goku bellowed. superman knew that goku is ready to release ths massive energy and so he ready his ultra powerul eye laser. "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaveeee!" goku unleashed a powerful beam that superman has first seen in his life. he fired his own ace card. his eye blast but it was engulfed by the humongous power that the saiyan hero just procured. superman was hit directly by the wave. he fell down to the rocky fields and with a smile he called upon the powerful hero to explain the situations that may arise.

"what?!" goku exclaimed after Superman was done talking about the incident that will happen in his own universe.

"yes. that is why i'm asking you to lend me yur power to defeat the enemies." answered Superman while using his super regeneration to heal the great damage that Goku has brought to him.

"okay Ill do my best to help you but, how will we get back to your universe?" asked Goku.

"DON'T SWEAT OVER THE SMALL STUFFS" bellowed a voice from nowhere. then came Dr. Strange from his multiversed portal.

" the war has started. luthor has started to attack the world. he has allied some powerful beings like the one he calls "Cell" and "Frieza". even wonder woman has nothing to do with them. they are so powerful. we need to get back now." explained Dr. Strange.

" ok. lets get going then. Superman said.

and just like efore, he is engulfed and sucked into the small hole created by Dr. Strange. and when he opened his eyes, the world was never like it was before. Superman saw all his friends dropped dead one by one. even the hero Jay Panday was being bullied like a child by some faces he has never seen.

"OUDAMAAA RASEN SHURIKEEEEN!" someone threw a large shuriken like wind. and it instantly evaporated a great area. superman was surprised. he can clearly see the power that the other universe has.

"hey! muscle man! are you ok?" asked the kid who threw the ball of wind.

"who are you?" asked superman

"im uzumaki Naruto and ill be the next hokage!" and with this, naruto flashed to the enemy lines and created shadow clones to match their numbers.

They are winning. slowly the enemy numbers are going down. with son Goku transforming to supersaiyan form four, nobody seems to be able to stop him. but they have never anticipated the danger that can befall to them.

"su-suu-superman! someone is coming to your area! he is really strong! the whole justice league in the tower was taken care off by him alone. ESCAPE NOWW-AAAARRRRGGHHH!" this is the last report that John can ever make to superman. all of the sudden Superman seems to be in a nightmare. one by one, each of his comrades are falling. naruto was punched by something superman can't see due to its speed. naruto came flying to the mountains making holes as he pass by them. Son Goku was thrown to the groundby the same monster that struck naruto and fell unconsious in moments. and when the monster went to superman, he knew that it was an unstoppable monster. "who are you?!" asked superman before he dies.

"I AM SHISHIME IIHIKO!" and with a straight punch to the face, superman blackened out..

##

"so this is the world that i must save" said a teenager with black messy hair.

"zandiablo saw this boy standing and approched the boy with his flaming fists.

"DIEEE!" yelled zandiablo.

"urk!" zandiablo was taken by surprise. He is now pierced with 2 big screws in his stomach but he can't really feel any pain.

" ha! seems like your skills doesn't affect me!" said Zandiablo in a mocking voice

the boy just laught a silent yet more mocking laugh. Zandiablo was thrown out of his temper and blindly attacked the boy with his flaming fists.

"take thiiiiiiisssss!" yelled Zandiablo bit something was missing. His fists are not on fire. How? he thought, it was as if his powers are blocked.

Zandiablo stopped his advance to analyse the situation.

"what did you do?" Zandiablo asked the teenager.

"I just made that you never had those powers. That is my skill. My left hand can to turn something into nothing. My "minus" ALL FICTION" explained the boy.

"ha! still, you can't defeat me! im bigger and-URK!" Zandiablo was slashed by the blade that the teenager sudently procured out of thin air.

"wha?! what IS THAT?!" Zandiablo asked while puking heaps of blood.

"have I ever mentioned the other "Minus" in my right hand? it is called BOOK MAKER. the ability to create something out of nothing." said the teenager with a curtly smile.

Zandiablo's eyes are blacking out. for once, he knew that his enemy now has an ability that pars those of the Gods.

"what-is-your-*# !- name?!"

" Kumagawa. Mizugi Kumagawa." and the teenager left with a mission at hand.

###

Kumagawa wondered where the battlefield is, he was walking the area where the flash has left him but found only the small fries of the enemy line.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" someone shouted at a distance.

kumagawa ran to the area and found there the monster that he once fought in his own universe.

the monster who has the skill that anything he hits or destroys can't be returned or healed ever again.

Shishime Iihiko.

he arrived at the area late. He can see the results of Iihiko's rampage. many corpse are lying around the area. many people are dead while some are severely wounded.

"aaaahhhh. an Enemy" said Iihiko while eating someone's head.

Kumagawa's face contorted with unknown emotion. He is scared yet his will to fight the beast is getting stronger and stronger as each moments pass by.

"fresshhh new enemy. ill eat you alive!" Iihiko exclaimed. and then, with just a flash, he ran to kumagawa and let out a fearsome straight right punch which was blocked by kumagawa's Book Maker in just the nick of time. Their battle rages on and on and it seems that All Fiction can't affect Iihiko but his "shield that can block anything" that was created with Book Maker is still effective. Iihiko grew impatient and more frenzied as the time of the battle drags on and he suddently increased his speed humungously that even the Book Maker can't comprehend to its speed and with this situation, Kumagawa took a hit to his right arm leaving it broken for all eternity due to Iihiko's special ability.

"# # it. Sometimes, sacrifices has to be made huh. tsk, Ill show you my ultimate Minus!" Kumagawa bellowed to the monster who was standing idly like it was celebrating for it's first hit.

"shit, I forgot, this needs time!" he whispered to himself.

" how much time?" asked someone from his behind.

"heh, who are you?" asked KUmagawa.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki" answered the man in his back.

"alright then, I need atleast 3 minutes to finish loading my Minus. Can you stall for me?"

"3 minutes it is" ichigo readied his humungous sword and charged his riatsu to the fullest.

"I'll just warn you that he is fast, strong and anything he breaks can't be healed." reminded kumagawa.

"got it. Just charge up there and ill stall him for you."

Iihiko sensed the new enemy and started to release his murderous aura again. Ichigo, being warned of Iihiko's super sonic speed, went on to unleash his ace card.

"BAN KAI!" and just then Ichigo was engulfed with black and red aura swirling in him and then his sword became thin like a japanese sword but it's color is deep black.

"freeeesh new enemy! I'll crrush youu!" Iihiko said in a horryfying way.

Kumagawa watched just how long can Ichigo last agains Iihiko and was shocked at what he saw. Even if Iihiko was using the increased speed, Ichigo was just on par with him. but for how long? kumagawa asked himself.

"Still it is good that he is on par with Iihiko, this "minus" is really taking it's time" Kumagawa whispered

back on the fight, Ichigo seems to be on par with Iihiko but he knew for himself that he won't last that long. His enemy now makes him remember Genpachi from the soul society. An understandable man. their clash continued and it seems no one wants to fall but unlike Iihiko, Ichigo is part human and is prone to one weakness. Fatigue. Ichigo can feel that he is becoming weaker and may not even hold on to his bankai and on these complicated things that he was struck with a sonic-fast blow to the face and blackened out as quickly as he was hit.

"Fudge~! he is strong!" Kumagawa exclaimed. He could not imagine the strength of this monster. it was like, it was out of all the Universe that the strange guy said to him but it is all going to be over. The ultimate "minus" of Kumagawa was finished.

"heh, Even if i've not yet mastered this, I know it can destroy a monster like you." Kumagawa said while holding in his hand a big golden screw.

"freeeeesh! You will be my final enemy!" said Iihiko like it was just nothing to him.

Kumagawa ran at break-neck speed towards Iihiko who was standing in silence like waiting for his prey to come to him.

"take this! Ultimate "minus"! GRAND FICTION!" kumagawa Exclaimed. Iihiko was surprised at the skill the teenager showed. then a blinding light engulfed the area and started to spread into greater horizons. it continued to spread out until it covered the whole world with it's light.

When the light Dissapeared, everyone, enemies and friends, can no longer be seen except for a teenager standing in the middle holding a rusted giant screw in his hand.

"ahh. Its over huh." he said and walked towards north without a goal or path in mind.

##

" waaa! mommy! my balloon was caught in those trees!" cried a child in a park on a sunny friday morning.

"hey, don't cry there little one, Ill go get the balloon for you." said a teenager with messy hair and blue eyes.

"but its soo high up the twee!" cried the child to the teenage.

The teenager smiled and suddently jumped towards the balloon using the branches of the trees as a stepping stone and finally grabbing the balloon then jumping down.

"here. Don't let go of this thing again ok?" reminded the teenager to the little girl that watched him with a dropping jaw.

" Youre just like a superhero! you ARE A SUPERHEROO! ONEE-SAN IS A SUPERHERO!" exclaimed the girl while holding his balloon and dancing around yelling.

"haha, silly kid. there are no such things as superheroes. Superman, Goku, Naruto and the other heroes you heard from the stories are not real. But they are living inside your heart. so, Don't dtop Believing in them. OK?" said Kumagawa and waved goodbye at the girl.

the little girl at the park looked atthe statue behind her. The statue of Mizugi Kumagawa, the hero from the legends who rid the world of all evil villains as well as good heroes, is standing erectly at the center of the park.

"Ahh, Millfyune! I thought you are lost! Come to momma now!"

"momma , momma! I saw the statue guy a while ago! he's real!" said the little girl while running to his mother.

there are thins in this world that doesn't exists but these things lives inside each of us. maybe the existence of superheroes is just a legend today. but tommorrow, it may become our reality.


End file.
